You Accept It
by Eddie-Hawke
Summary: Glinda finds Elphaba after Nessarose receives the jeweled shoes and, in her boredom, she tries to get Elphaba to talk. Bookverse.


I don't own Wicked, the storyline or that characters.  


* * *

Glinda returned to the not-quite-solitude her room, that which she had been sharing with Miss Elphaba for some time now. They didn't talk much, if at all really. Only when it was necessary or when Glinda was bored. She was not often bothered by things like a _conscious_ or _moral obligations_ to ask what was wrong when she could obviously tell the girl was upset. However, armed with the knowledge that Shenshen and the girls had retired for the evening, she felt to occupy the time between supper and slumber she would have to talk to someone.

"Miss Elphaba." There was something in the emerald girl's hand. Glinda moved her feet slightly in attempt to peer over her boney shoulder without being detected. An old rag; Glinda cringed at the dirt it carried. Her roommate's fingers were practically piercing the loosely woven fabric, but judging by what she could see, it was not damp.

"Glinda." She responded, at least having the manners to acknowledge the Upper Upland's presence. Elphaba shifted slightly, turning her shoulder and body away from Glinda. A book perched in her other hand; a worn red leather-like cover. The title had been torn off, it seemed. Glinda would take the bait. Leaning forward, a few more steps to the green girl. Slender fingers played along Elphaba's shoulder as she moved, and finally spoke again.

"What is this?" Her free hand pointed to the book.

"Nothing."

"Nothing!?" Glinda practically shrieked her reprise. "I finally show genuine interest in your hideodious literature obsession and you brush it off like _nothing_."

"You aren't really interested, Glinda. Once slumber calls you shall be quick to dismiss the subject and I, for one, do not wish to engage in useless conversations." She replied. Dark eyes peered over her shoulder towards Glinda's hand, "Please don't touch me." Quickly, Glinda retracted her hand from the girl, falling back to familiar territory. Her own bed; a flourish of pink, purple and the finest of satin material, of course. And beside Elphaba's Crage Hall sheets and dressings, it looked like royalty. Sitting down, Glinda found a way to waste a small amount of time, tracing the sewn in patterns of her bed spread, swirls and spirals and such.

"Oh, I should mention," Glinda began, her blue eyes staring through her lashes to the rigid green girl, "I saw your sister's shoes; such beautiful glass," And there, she flinched! A move from the stone wall! Glinda hid her confident, accomplished grin, "They do sparkle so eloquently in the light, don't you think? She must have shown you, of course."

"I helped her with them."

"Ah!" Glinda looked up to meet Elphaba's still turned back, her hands clasping together, "I did wonder how she put them on. Naturally I assumed…"

"Beautiful shoes for the beautiful girl."

"They suit her well." Glinda agreed. At least, she assumed she was. And then silence again. The Upland frowned in defeat, but another question came to mind. "What did you get, then?"

"How do you mean?"

"Nessa said they came from your father. Surely he sent you something too. What was it?"

"Nothing." Elphaba did move slightly, adjusting her classes and forcing her frame to relax. Now side on, she could toss the occasional glance to the blonde, should she choose to. And Glinda chuckled.

"Nothing! There you go with that word again. Surely it wasn't nothing, you just don't wish to talk about it. Was it embarrassing? You know, my grannie insists on sending me these-"

"It was nothing, just as I said." Elphaba cut her off, coldly as ever.

"And you're alright with that? Surely you aren't…" Glinda's shocked look was something she couldn't hide.

"That is simply how it is. I have no use for glittery, shiny things, as that is all they are. My father knows this and treats me accordingly." Elphaba replied, steely. Glinda wasn't sure what to make of is. Of course, this was her usual attitude, but it felt off. The blonde used the silence to think back, comparing that which Nessarose had to what Elphaba was given. While Elphaba had her trove of old, worn books, Nessarose kept her share of seemingly expensive trinkets and such, so she'd been told. And the difference in appearance? Elphaba kept her wardrobe black, but Nessa seemed to own a few things sent down from the Uplands. Expensive indeed.

"I see." _You accept it_.

"Wonderful." Dark green lips opened, an attack threatening to slip out. Glinda raised her arms quickly, stretching.

"This talk is tiresome; yet again you were right. I'm going to turn in." She stood up only to lift the covers from her bed, smoothing the material out, tossing a glance to the green girl subtly. "Far be it for me to comment, Elphaba. But," That cool stare from the side of her sharp eyes against the outward expressive ice drops that were Glinda's. Elphaba raised an eyebrow. What trickery was this? "You are a good sibling."

"Goodnight, Glinda."

"Goodnight, Elphaba."


End file.
